dawnofanewworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Olktokth
The Olktokth is a major tribal confederacy in the North of the Western Continent, lying on the Vroksatth mountain range. They are a Confederal Kingdom in most aspects, being ruled by a semi-constitutional monarch, who rules with power given to them by the Zroms, or Council. Its capital is the city of Vraksakth, which was chiselled into the side of the mountain. The Olktokth is inhabited by the Olktatth people, a race of diverse warriors and villagers. They first existed as minor tribes, before being united by Zrams Kafthokth Kakhtsasht in the 50th Year. History Pre-unification The Olktatth people had emerged from an unknown area, and after wandering around the continent, they discovered the region which would later become their home. However, three distinct groups developed. The Vraksolkt decided that the Olktatth would benefit defensively from living in the mountains instead of the lowlands, where they would be vulnerable to attack. However, the Aktholkt saw merit in living in larger settlements in the lowland. A third group, the Laksolkt, out of necessity decided that they had to live in the lowlands to farm for crops. These three groups became hostile towards each other, with the Vraksolkt regularly raiding the Laksolkt for supplies, as little supplies are available in the mountains, and the Aktholkt retaining a very independent and defensive policy with the other tribes. Unification and Reign of Kafthokth Kakhtsasht Some time after the Great Winter of the 48th Year, where many of the Olktatth populations died out, and communal co-operation was necessary for the survival of their race, a revolutionary Aktholkt thinker named Kakhtsasht came forward, declaring that the Olktatth needed to be united, in case any worse winters were to come. Many of the petty lords agreed that unity was needed, but isolated revolts against Kakhtsasht appeared, especially in the mountains and the South-Western regions. They were quickly put down, and in the 50th Year, Kafthokth Kakhtsasht was crowned Zrams of the Olktokth with little resistance. In the 55th Year, Zrams Kafthokth Kakhtsasht decided that there needed to be a safe haven for the Olktatth should another winter or foreign invasion force them back. In the 57th Year he began construction on the city of Vraksakth, by chiselling out part of the surrounding mountainside. This chiselled material also became the basis for the Vas-Gate, which lies at the entrance to the valley which Vraksakth lies in. Kakhtsasht reformed the food storage system in the Olktokth, meaning that should another winter occur like the one in the 48th Year, the nation would be prepared. At the completion of Vraksakth in the 72nd Year, the first Zroms was held in the city's borders, with every Lord of the clans of the Olktokth being represented either personally or with a delegate to the city. With some light expansion westwards coming to no avail, Zrams Kakhtsasht decided that the Olktokth should develop a much more isolated foreign policy, and began to raid nearby nations for further supplies, including the Óðinnweý Free State. While raids were also sustained on the Olktokth's North Coast from the Óðinnweý state, Zrams Kakhtsasht oversaw the gradual expansion of Lrosakth into a full city. In the winter 84th Year, Zrams Kakhtsasht died in his sleep. After a year-long meeting of the Zroms to decide which of his sons should inherit, it was chosen that Zrams Uths Kakhtsasht, named as such because he was instrumental in defending from the Óðinnweyjan raiding parties, as well as organising much of the expansion towards the west. Culture and Language The Olktatth people's culture is centred very much around the Vroksatth mountain range. Its significance goes beyond a geographical feature, as even Lowlanders depend upon the glacial waters of the mountain for their crops, and the animals inhabiting the slopes of the range make good hunting even as far as the city regions. The range itself is considered sacred, as according to Olktatth religious tradition, the God Vraksatth turned into the mountain range after he created the world. In terms of language, most, if not all, Olktatth people speak Olktoft as their first and only language. It has no written form, and is considered too complex for outsiders to learn due to the abundance of consonant clusters which make it difficult to pronounce. The Olktatth are very proud of their language. Geography The region of the Olktokth is reasonably large, covering a decent portion of the North of the continent. Its geography is defined mostly by the Vroksatth mountain range, and it supplies water and fauna to the lowland regions. Most of the Olktokth is covered in tundra-like plains, with thick coarse grasses covering most of the ground. To the north, Arctic wasteland is more prominent, just letting off at around the latitude of where Lrosakth lies. Further south, mainly around the South-Western regions, grasslands are more prominent, making better farming conditions than the tundra further north. Flora and Fauna The flora and fauna of the Olktokth is very diverse. Prominent all over the central regions is what has become known as Shal Grass, meaning 'home grass'. Due to its length, coarseness, strength and abundance, it has been used for thatching in many Laksolkt villages. The major fauna of the Olktokth includes wild goats, which roam the mountainsides and the tundra. They have adapted to eating Shal Grass. Amongst others are horses, which mostly reside in the lowlands, as well as deer and foxes. Wolves, though a problem in many other regions, are not much of a problem in the Olktokth due to excessive hunting. Many Laksolkt lowlanders believe that trolls reside on the mountain. However, little evidence exists for these claims outside local superstition. Climate The Olktokth is characterised by fierce winters and heavy snowfall. Even in the more temperate regions, temperature can drop below freezing regularly during the winter. Due to part of the territory being in the Arctic Circle, and the rest being only just south of it, winters include long nights and frozen water supplies, making living in smaller villages tough at best. Economy The Olktokth is largely agrarian, relying on tribal farming and hunting abilities to feed the people. Due to the lack of currency or writing, economy is of little importance to the Olktatth, who prefer trading for valuable goods. Prominent crops include wheat and barley, and farmers also hold chickens and goats, both prominent foodstuffs in the lands. Politics See also: List of Zrams The ultimate power in the Olktokth is the Zrams, who rules in Vraksakth, in a palace called The Stone Palace. Here, they make all of the rulings in order to ensure the best for the land. The Zrams is both instructed and advised by the High Council, made up of expert Lords in certain fields. These are decided through popular vote in the main council of Lords, the Zroms. Zromskakhtsoktho The Olktokth is divided into many smaller zromskakhtsoktho, or Lord's Realms. They rule from a seat of power, typically a small fortress or village, though sometimes a larger city or a smaller settlement in the mountains, and usually have a private military force which can be mobilised in times of war. Each zromskakhtsokth is run by a Zromskakhts, who has a seat on the Zroms. Foreign Relations Rulers of the Olktokth have preferred to keep a closed foreign policy, in order to develop their own nation better. It also serves as a self-defence protocol, in that they will be less likely to be dragged into wars. Military The military forces of the Olktokth are, to some extent, disorganised. However, there is a certain deal of organisation, and they have led some reasonably successful campaigns in the past. However, it is largely composed of the military forces of the separate zromskakhtsoktho. Much of the military, therefore, is made up of Vraksolkt clans, which are made almost entirely of warriors, though Laksolkt and Aktholkt retinues are not unheard of.